Silmät ja se katse
by Kiemura14
Summary: Lucifer näkee jotain mitä muut eivät näe.


Ihmiskunta, luomakunnan kaunein aarre - rikkoutuneita, kuluneita, virheellisiä.

Jumalan ajatusvirhe.

Ihmiset, vähemmän kuin ilma, jota he hengittävät. Vääristymä luonnossa, maapallon syöpäläiset.

Silti heidän tulisi kumartaa ihmisille, rakastaa ihmisiä. Enemmän kuin sisaruksiaan, yhtä paljon kuin Jumalaa.

Lucifer ei tahdo; ei tahdo suojella, palvella, kunnioittaa, ei _rakastaa_. Ei ainakaan näitä, luonnottomia elukoita, pimeyden sikiöitä. Sillä Lucifer näkee. Hän näkee ihmisissä orastavan pimeyden. Tunnistaa saman yön jokaisen lapsen, miehen, naisen sydämestä. Se on osa, _vääristynyt _osa, ihmisyyttä. Eikä kukaan muu enkeleistä huomaa synnin syleilyä jokaisen ihmissydämen ympärillä. Jokainen mies, nainen, lapsi, tytär, poika, veli, sisko. (Jokainen lapsenlapsi: Pojanpoika, pojantytär, tyttärenpoika ja tyttärentytär. Jokainen lapsenlapsenlapsi. Isoisä, isoäiti. Veljenpoika, sisarenpoika, veljentytär, sisarentytär...serkku, pikkuserkku. Kaikki.)

Kaikki. Aivan jokainen ihminen. Täynnä pahuutta, jonka vain Lucifer tuntuu näkevän. Hän ei pysty sulkemaan silmiään siltä. Elä näe pahuutta, elä kuule sitä , elä _puhu- _Taivaan valtakunta on sulkenut silmänsä. Lucifer ei. Hän kutsuu sisaruksiaan. Ettekö näe-

Lucifer on katkera. Kukaan ei kuuntele häntä... ei edes Michael.

Michael.

Hän kutsuu Luciferia hirviöksi, sanoo Luciferin olevan synnin pauloissa.

Lucifer lähtee, eikä kukaan seuraa häntä maan päälle. Hän astuu aavikon kuumalle hiekalle, tuulen muovaamille dyyneille. Ne ovat liikkeessä. Tuntuu melkein siltä, että niiden liike olisi ikuista. Kuin valtameren aallot, kaukainen ulappa jonka yllä Lucifer on niin monta kertaa lentänyt. Aurinko porottaa siellä yhtä kuumana kuin täälläkin. Luciferin jalat uppoavat hiekkaan. Ihmiset ovat kaukana täältä, ja hetken tuntuisi siltä, että maapallo onkin tarpeeksi iso heille kaikille.

Mutta se ei ole.

Hän lentää asutuksen keskelle. Hän antaa todellisen olomuotonsa polttaa, polttaa niin kuin aurinko. Ihmiset katsovat, silmät auki. Lyhyt pilkahdus taivaallista valoa on tarpeeksi sulattamaan heidän silmänsä. Ihmiset ovat heikkoja.

Lucifer etsii itselleen astian. Astian joka on tehty verestä, lihasta, luusta. Astian, joka hengittää ja elää. Sekunti myöntymisen jälkeen Luciferin voima sijoittuu syvälle naisen kehoon. Verisuonet purskahtelevat, palavat saman tien kiinni, eikä tippaakaan verta tipu ruumiin ulkopuolelle. Sisällä se vuotaa. Lucifer keskittyy, että ruumis ei räjähtäisi, tuhoutuisi, muuttuisi maaksi. Maasta sinä olet tullut, maaksi pitää sinun jälleen tuleman. Sanat kaikuvat, mutta tänään se ei ole Luciferin tehtävä. (Ehkä huomenna. Silloin hän voisi muuttaa lisää ihmiskehoja tuhkaksi, maan mullaksi.)

Hän löytää naisen. Naisen joka palvoo ja rakastaa Jumalaa. Hänen sanansa on laki. Aamen. Vanhurskas ja synnitön, täydellisen ihmisen kuva. Vapaa synneistä ja siveellinen. Hänelle iloa tuottaa eniten toisten auttaminen ja Jumalan, kaikkivaltiaan, palvonta. Nainen lausuu aamurukouksestaan viimeisen lauseen ja nousee polviltaan. Hän pudistaa likaa vaatteistaan ja on juuri sitä, mitä Lucifer tarvitsee.

Hän kävelee naisen luo. Hetken Lucifer ei tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Silloin hän tajuaa, että sanat eivät ole minkään arvoisia. Eivät ainakaan nyt. Hän tarttuu naiseen. Heittää tämän pois kotoaan, aavikolle. Mutta sekin on väärä paikka Luciferin tehtävälle. Nainen anelee, mutta Lucifer ei välitä. Hän kaivaa hiekkaa, maata, kovaa kalliota. Luciferin kädet avaavat kaivannon. Monttu on niin syvä, että yksikään auringonsäde ei sen pohjaa valaise. Lucifer nostaa naisen syliinsä ja hyppää.

Pimeydessä hän kaivertaa naisen iholle todisteet ihmiskunnan säälimättömyydestä. Jokainen isku, jokainen kivun huuto ja verinen visva naisen huulilla. Kaikki on jo kuultu, kaikki jo nähty.

Ja kun Lucifer painaa huulensa naisen veriselle, suolaiselle iholle - hän on jo pystynyt maistamaan sen aromin aiemmin.

Hän vie naisen takaisin perheensä luo. Kotiovella hän kysyy, suostuuko nainen tekemään juuri niin kuin Lucifer tahtoo. Nainen vapisee, eivätkä jänteistä silvotut, luista murretut jalat kanna. Nainen on mykkä eikä vastaa. Voin parantaa sinut, Lucifer sanoo. Eikä sinun tarvitse ikinä enää tuntea tuskaa. Niin kauan, kun kannat kipua muille, on oma ruumiisi vapaa kärsimyksestä. Nainen itkee ja nyökkää. Lucifer pakottaa vastauksen naisen raiskatuilta huulilta. Kyllä.

Hän ojentaa veitsen, ja naisen keho on kuin uusi.

_Kyllä._

Nainen raatelee perheensä. Sen pikkusiskon ja isoveljen. Isän, äidin. Isovanhemmilta hän hakkaa elämän nyrkeillä, sillä puukko oli tullut liian liukkaaksi verestä. Nainen ulisee, mutta ei kertaakaan harkitse lopettavansa. Kaikki ihmiset toimivat lopulta omaksi parhaakseen. Itsekkyys. Tämä nainen, ennen niin kaunis ja herkkä, ei hän ole poikkeus. Nyt epätoivo värittää naisen kasvot, ja Lucifer tietää, että ei kestä kauan ennen kuin julmuus vääntää kasvot vielä enemmän pilalle.

Lopulta hänestä tulee _se_.

Kun nainen ei ole lopulta nainen ollenkaan, Lucifer antaa sille nimen.

Lilith.

Hän jälleen nostaa sen syliinsä. Vahvat siivet kantavat heidät taivaisiin. Luomakunnan kruunu, kuin pimeyden jalokivi. Vääryyden ruumiillistuma, helvetin demoni. Viimeinen peruuttamaton todiste, ja Lucifer huutaa: katsokaa minä olin oikeassa!

_Veljet, tässä on tiedän ihmisenne. _


End file.
